1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock operating method and apparatus for supporting a plurality of Ethernet physical layer interfaces, and more particularly, to a clock operating method and apparatus that may provide a network synchronization function in a board simultaneously receiving a plurality of physical layer interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional Ethernet or packet-based network, a clock operating apparatus for supporting a physical layer interface, for example, a network support board may relatively less use a network synchronization function. Thus, many clock operating apparatuses may not provide the network synchronization function.
However, as a Synchronous Time Division Multiplexing (STDM) interface, a Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) interface, and the like are currently developed, Ethernet may need to process a synchronized signal of an interface as above.
Also, with the development of technologies, a link capacity required by a network is increasing. Accordingly, there is a desire for a development of a board that may simultaneously accommodate a plurality of physical layer interfaces such as an existing 1-gigabit interface, a large capacity of interface, for example, a 10-gigabit interface, and the like.